Destiny:The Destiny of the Misfortunate Part 1
by DoctorWho910
Summary: The Destiny has been floating around space for a while. What happens when a new character comes on board. With the entire crew in stasis what will happen. * claim no ownership over stargate sgu characters or SGU for that matter* This is part 1 part 2 will clarify alot of things later. Please Review , This is my first story.


It was a blur, an array of colors that seemed to blend together. There were so many dresses and suits that distinguished one person from another and so many masks that kept identities hidden, making all of those people similar to each other at the same time. Though they were all the same at that moment, they remained a mystery, not knowing who stood beside them or who they danced with. It was quite a scene, a Masquerade Ball that was in full swing, with guests drinking, dancing, socializing, and having the time of their lives.

A girl in the distance was the objective of a single person; she stood out from the crowd in a very distinct way. She dressed in a cream colored Victorian dress with a huge round pendant around her neck; it was quite a sight that pendant, like nothing anyone had seen before. Stones of different colors covered the exterior, diamonds that reflected every single wave of light to make it as bright, a sun its self. She remained oblivious of a certain pair of blue eyes that followed her every move. She was young and eager. She went and sat next to her father at the head of a large table. Her father, the host of this exquisite ball, was a very wealthy man. He was a man whose wealth gave him power. He was the owner of a great estate, it was an enormous mansion with so much land that there was even a maze made from tall hedges. If someone went into this maze with out knowing the way out, there was always a risk of never coming back out. This man was so rich that he had even bought a pretty pricey antique monument to place in the middle of his maze. It was a great ring. Both father and daughter were very self-centered, I guess this happens when people who are greedy have hearts that only have room for wealth and only wealth. Unaware of those eyes that watched, they were having a good time. Those blue eyes that remained hidden behind a mask; they were eyes full of determination and patients, nothing more. The mysterious figure was oblivious to anyone else and failed to interact with those who approached her. Yes, this mystery figure was a woman; she was like a lioness that waited patiently for the moment to pounce. She herself was quite beautiful and dressed in an elegant black dress.

The night was still young and all of a sudden the opportunity came to pass, the young girl who she was watching all night finally excused herself from her father for a moment and went up a flight of stairs, not noticing the figure following her. As she headed to a room at the end of a corridor, a very long passage way that looked like it would never end, she felt a slight chill.

She turned, her eyes reflected nothing. There was nothing there but darkness and the faint sound of the guests that were there to have a good time. When she turned she was nearly two steps away from the door, she noticed then that the door was open a jar. She called out as she opened the door.

"Is anyone there?"She said in the most commanding firm voice she could come up with.

Nothing answered her back; she then entered and turned closing the door behind her. As she then turned away from the door she saw someone standing in the middle of the dark room. There was no light; the torches meant to light the room were not on. Yet from the shadows it was clear that it was a woman standing there in the middle of the room with her back to the young girl. The moons light casted the perfect amount of light to see the silhouette in from of her.

"Who are you?" "No one should be in my room, my father will hear of this." The girl said in a firm voice. There was no fear, only arrogance in her voice.

When the woman didn't answer she turned to open the door and call of help. Her father had guards but most of them where outside only few were inside.

"_An attempt to keep every guest safe, the irony. "_, Thought the woman in the shadows.

The lioness noticed this while she had watched them from afar. She turned in the shadows and with one swift gesture of her hands every torch in the room started to burn. Now the light allowed the girl to see who the trespasser was, it was a woman who was no more than twenty years old. She had a long black dress, an extravagant black mask. She was a very good looking person with brown colored hair and the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen, quite the woman. She was the lion who waited all night and possessed a deep voice. Not a manly deep voice but different, the voice of a god.

" I promise nothing will happen to you if you are good ." The women moved closer to the girl.

"If you do what I ask of you, I will leave you be and you can go on pretending this never happened."

With that said she yanks the pendant from the girl and continues to speak.

"Your father is a thief, he took this from me in a moment of weakness. "

The girls face turned red with anger, "He isn't, He is a great man with no need to steal, have you not seen this home of ours." She spat back.

The woman looked back at her "Oh really, how exactly could your merchant father afford the luxiouries he has given you so far, have you already forgotten the past way you lived."

The girls stood there wondering how this woman knew about them , she finally said "He is a business man" .

"Is he now…How convenient, no?" "From poverty to royalty", the women said as she gave her back to the girl and continued to speak.

"He was a merchant who barely had enough to dress himself, I will admit I didn't know him for long but I can tell greed is something both you and him share".

All of a sudden the girl goes opens the door and steps out of the room as quickly as she could. As soon as she was outside she locked the door to keep the intruder locked inside, taking the key with her.

The women could hear the cries and calls of the girl trying to alert the guards or anyone for that matter. The women just chuckled and spoke to herself.

"_Stupid Girl_" she thought and smirked.

As the girl ran, she was startled by a loud boom that came from the direction of the room.

The boom sounded like a cannon blasting through a wall. As she looked back; she saw the women standing there among dust and rubble. Her hand was glowing; it was a goa'uld hand device. The guards started to pour in from everywhere not because of the girls' cries for help but because of the explosion. The guests that where farther from the happening were startled but then reassured by their host that nothing was wrong and that they should continue what they were doing. He then sent the guards to control the situation, no matter what it was.

They were no match for the device. As the guests witnessed moments later that guards where running away from whatever they were sent to handle, they shook where they stood. Every guest ran for their lives, leaving only the host and his daughter standing there.

A room full of people but no one to help them.

The women got past all the guards with no hassle, and found her way to the grand room were the function had once been, only to see the man attempting to leave in a hurry pulling his daughter with him , trying to avoid the danger. The woman then jumped from the high flight of stairs she was on, she landed right in front of the cowardly man who attempted to run, she landed with power.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he said as the women got closer

"Oh come now I know I wasn't presentable when you first meet me but I wasn't that unrecognizable."

"What are you talking about?" he looked at her confused.

Then the girl interjected in the conversation

"She claims you stole from her, she took my pendant. Tell the liar to leave father."

In that moment the man became silent

"Father?" the girl looked at her fathers' face from the angle she had, he kept her behind him the whole time.

With a sarcastic manor the women started talking again.

"Oh tell her, Tell her how you stole from a dying women on the side of a dirt road, Tell her how I asked for help and you did nothing for me. "

"It's you." the man looked to be in disbelief.

"Father?"

"I will give you everything back, but don't hurt us"

"I won't, I'm just looking for what is mine, and anything else I like for that matter"

"Fine, as you wish." " Follow me and I'll give you everything back"

She followed the man to a treasure room that had all his belongings. The man handed her a sold silver belt and a huge sealed bag that looked heavy but the women picked it up with no effort.

"It looks like you have given me back all of my belongings, ill be on my way now."

Then without notice the man pulled out a dagger from his boot

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, if you shoot I'm not responsible for my actions" she said not even bothering to stop and look back at him.

"You aren't going to leave this room alive, I can't let you take my property. "And with that he got close enough to snake his hand around to her stomach and stab the women. She turned ,then pulled the dagger from where it was impaled.

"I really didn't want to do this" And with that the man had a dagger cross from one side of his chest all the way to his back crossing his heart right at the middle. He fell to the ground; blood came out of his wound.

Then as if it were second nature the girl grabbed a gun that was strapped to her fathers' belt and aimed it at the women, without a second thought she fired .The shoot hit a shield covering the women, it wasn't of much use.

"I told you not to do that" "why do you think your father didn't use his gun and preferred the dagger?"

She dropped her belongings at her side and turned to look at her, "I was going to leave peacefully, Sorry for what just happened and what is about to happen." And with that she looked at her eyes. She then blasted the daughter with the hand device killing her instantly. No emotion came over her face; she picked up the bag and simply left.

She was wounded badly but she kept on walking, through the destroyed home to the garden over to the distant woods. She disappeared in a maze of green; she slowed her pace. It was getting to her, she felt warm liquid gusher from the wound. But like a cue telling her not to stop she heard a mob heading her way, probably the guards looking for her. She walked until she got to a round monument in the middle of the foliage. It was the Stargate, her faithful companion for oh so many years. She dialed at what looked to be a random sequence, but really it was an address that she had seen several nights before, it was a sign that she should go there for a reason. The gate opened and she walked at the best of her ability up the stairs and into the blue horizon. The gate closed when the group got close to the dialing device, no one claimed to see the address but one man did. Yet he kept silent for the time being. Money was the only thing to pry his mouth open.

~ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GATE~

As soon as the women stepped on the other side she saw nothing but darkness. She fell to her knees and lost consciousness. There wasn't even time to look around.

There was no telling how long it had been .She woke up only to find that she was tied up and she no longer had all her belongings. She was tied up in what looked to be a storage room of some kind of ship. It looked familiar to her in a way but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She sat there thinking, when she heard a noise.

Someone walked in to the room were she was being held. He didn't look like much of a warrior to her, his presence didn't make her feel any threat.

"HI". He said as he walked in. The women just looked at him as he came closer.

"Can I know who you are?" "Do you have a name?" he continued on. "Well I don't know if you can understand me but my name is Eli, I won't hurt you. "He continued to just look at her for a reaction, but he saw nothing. He turned to leave when he heard a voice call something out. The voice was unusual to him; he had never heard a goa'uld voice before.

"Did you say something?"

"Yes of course I did"

"You can understand me?"

"Is your race a confused one?"

"What?" he said with a confused look.

"I'm obviously having a conversation with you and you are trying to figure out if I can understand you, the better question would be , Can you understand me?" "You seem to be a confused being."

"I can understand you, this is incredible.""Why is your voice that way?"

"That shouldn't matter to you, now should it?"

"No it shouldn't but I would like to know"

"If you must know, I speak like this when I'm hurt, in pain, or certain other times."" Right now I'm mad" she said that with a look in her eyes that kind of scared Eli.

"On another note, what are you?""From what I can tell for the little I have seen in this room, the design is Ancient, if I am not mistaken"

"You're right the ship is Ancient, I'm human."

"That doesn't help; you're support to identify yourself by stating race and planet." She said in a sarcastic way.

"Oh ok I didn't know that" "I'm from earth, a human from earth"

She just stared into his face and said "You're useless" and she spun around where she sat ,turning away from him.

"You can leave now" she said coldly.

"I'm not going to leave, when I tied you up I noticed the blood on your cloths, I should probably take a look at it."

Ste turned back to look at him, "Are you a medical expert?"

"Well no but I might be able to help you."

"Come now, I just explained to you how to identify yourself ""Do you really think you can help me I'm not even human, you wouldn't even know were my stomach is. " "Now you can turn around and leave, I don't need any thing from a HUMAN" She was careful to pronounce the last word and her goa'uld voice made her sound threatening. Eli turned and left.

~Meanwhile on the planet~

"Did anyone see how the intruder used the ring?" A large man said yelling at a line of guards, the same ones that had gone is search for the women. On man finally stepped out of the line, keeping his gaze to the ground.

"Sir, I was able to see what was dialed."

The man came to stand in front of him. "You did, why hadn't you said a word about this before." Then the man said "I didn't hear anything about the price of this information. It might be time for use to discuss the reward I will get". Every other person in the room was dismissed and the two men talked for a long time. Finally both men came out of the room; the guard was given a large sum of money and left immediately after getting out but the other man made an important announcement.

"Listen every guard; I have obtained the address of the intruder. We will make her face the consequences of her actions" "GO FORTH ALL OF YOU, Bring me her HEAD!"

The men who were going to go in search of the women formed different challenges to seek out the strongest and most capable among then to go through the gate. By the end morning light was coming up the winners set on their way to the gate. Ten of the best men were being sent to retrieve the head of this woman. The gate was dialed and they all went through. As soon as the gate closed behind all of them the ten men split up in search of the women, not noticing that there was someone who noticed their arrival.

The woman was sitting alone in the room until Eli came in without notice. "Others came through the gate, friends of yours?"

" No"…"Why don't you fight them?" she said looking at him in the face.

"I don't know what to do, the best I can do is hide." " I don't know if you can tell but I'm not much of a fighter"

"Typical" the women scoffed. "How about you untie me or are you planning on protecting me with your hiding too."

He went over to her and untied her.

"Where are my belongings?" Eli gave her back her things; she then took out a dagger. Eli stared and asked "What are you going to do with that?".

"Don't worry yourself boy, I'm going to cut this dress. how do you suppose I move around in this?"

In that moment they heard the door starting to move and the women instinctively picked up the ribbon device placed it on her hand and pushed Eli to the side. When the man came in he saw the women and pointed the gun at her but she was faster with the device and the shoot threw the man to the wall behind him. Eli comes up from were he was and follows the women as she walks out of the room. "Is he going to be ok?" .The women doesn't even look back "He's Dead" she said coldly.

She took out a few of the men, only four men to go.

"I have something that will help"

"What?" looked Eli

"A bomb" said the woman.

"Wait a bomb? Wouldn't that be, well you know dangerous".

"Is won't be harmful, it will just exert light that will blind all who aren't protected by it""We need a place that will not let any light though to us"

"I know a place "

"Very well, I'll set this bomb. Be sure to be protected by the time I get back"

"OK, so I'll just wait here then."

The women walked away from him. Eli went into the room and shut the door. She did set the bomb but as she was finishing she heard someone calling "Hey we have your friend. If you don't want him to get hurt you'll come out."

She thought about it for a minute, she was going to let him die, she thought to herself "_If I go and save him I don't gain a thing"_

She then thought about it and it was her fault that he was in danger. "_Oh well, I guess I owe him his life." _

She walked towards where the sounds were coming from. She stepped into the room with the Stargate only to find one man pointing a gun at Eli. She was ordered to drop her ribbon device and she did. Eli looked like a scared rabbit unable to speak, he was afraid.

"So you are the intruder, how is it that such a woman could do such damage? You would be of better use to a man by being in his bed not making him work for a measly reward" he then looked her up and down.

"Well wouldn't you like it to be that way, the man I unfortunately killed was difficult. I'm always in control; he failed to give me what I wanted." She said with a smile

"Is that so?" he said lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes "she said with a grin. "Now let the boy go, I'm sure WE can find a solution for this whole predicament".

"That sounds very tempting but I'm afraid the boy isn't going to go Unharmed"

The four other men left on the ship soon showed up and surrounded the women. The man that was pointing at Eli hit him on the head and he fell to the ground unconscious. She saw him fall to the ground and she put her head down. "You really shouldn't have done that"

The men looked at each other and started laughing.

"Oh really, you're surrounded and have nothing to defend yourself with."

"If you're so sure of yourselves, why then don't you act." She said and when she looked up there was something no one had ever seen before. The men saw fire in her eyes literally; she balled up her fists and said "Who's willing to take me on?"They all took a step forward. "Very well ,have it your way" all of a sudden wind started and from the center of the circle was the women, a fiery tornado in a bubble. The men moved back from it , the heat was enough make one think they were in an oven. The men started shooting at the women in the middle, their shoots did no harm, they only burned up before getting anywhere near the center. She stepped in Eli's direction stood in front of him and protected him inside with her. The men were engulfed by the flames, they felt the heat of the searing sun and the wrath that only he could make . When the fire stopped, but there was not a single piece of evidence that showed fire had been in the room. There were no scorched items, burned wires; absolutely nothing to indicate what had happened. Most importantly, there were no more intruders. ~WHEN ELI WOKE UP~

"What happened?" "Where am I?" Eli said as he woke.

No one answered him back; he was completely alone in the infirmary. He got up from the bed and noticed that he had gotten stitches on the back of his head. He walked around like he was lost or rather looking for something.

He walked to the gate room and noticed that the gate was activated; he then saw that the woman went through the gate and it closed behind her. She was gone and he was alone once again. He went to the stasis pod he had come out of but as he was getting in he heard the gate being activated once again. Eli ran to the gate room. He stopped once he saw that objects were coming through. Then from the puddle of water came a familiar figure, the woman was back. He was happy for some reason that as soon as the gate closed he walked up to her. "You're back!"

"And you're awake" she said coldly

"Yea and hey thanks for stitching me up" he said as he touched the back of his head.

"It was nothing" "I brought some of my belongings I had left on a nearby planet. I plan on staying on the ship."

"Really? WHY?" He asked cheerfully

"Oh you poor boy, you feel special" she said with a hint of amusement in her voice. She hadn't used her goa'uld voice since she got back.

"But why exactly are you going to stay on the ship, I mean everyone is in a stasis pod. You'd be the only one."

"I noticed that, surprisingly all of the crew is in stasis, that's convenient for me." "If you must know I want this ship and I am staying on it to ensure I get it for myself."

"Wow, you think you can have the destiny."

"I know I can" "besides it isn't like I have much of a challenge, everyone is in stasis." She said with a wicked smile.

Eli looked at her as she started picking up her belongings from were they had fallen. She was difficult. He decided to at least find you her name.

"What do you call yourself?"

"My name ""I am Antoinette of Perseus" she said with a smile while she walked past Eli, on her way to find a room in her new conquest the Destiny.


End file.
